The present invention relates generally to a folder, and more particularly to a display folder for exhibiting a picture, a certificate and the like therein which are permanently secured in the display folder, and the method of making same.
The prior art discloses many ways to hold a picture, certificate and the like in a folder which acts as a carrier piece. In one prior art folder, the picture and certificate are each held separately by four corner ribbons, under which the corners of the picture and certificate are slid. However, this folder has an unfinished look because of the exposed ribbons. Additionally, the process of using such ribbons is slow and costly, where both the picture and certificate must be hand inserted under the ribbons, one at a time. Furthermore, the picture and certificate are not permanently secured in the folder, and therefore may be easily moved or separated therefrom.
An alternative prior art method is to insert the picture and certificate into a slit under a top sheet having a die-cut frame on each of the panels so that the picture and certificate can be viewed. However, the insertion of the picture and certificate into the frame slit is costly, and requires manual insertion thereof. In addition, the picture and certificate must be small enough to get through the slits in order to be inserted, where once they are inserted, there is room for movement therebetween so that the picture and certificate may be moved, knocked askew or tilted during movement or transportation of the folder.